Sweet Revenge
by ChibiChunsah
Summary: What happens when you love someone? What if that someone doesn't love you back? What is the power of a broken heart? S+S!!! PLEEZ R&R!!!
1. Love at First Sight?

Disclaimer:  I do not own CCS and any of its characters.  However, this story is mine so think twice before you take it!  I'll hunt you down and sue you!!! .

Note:  This story is an AU!!!  SakuraXSyaoran!!!  In this chapter, Sakura is only 6 and Syaoran is 10.  (maybe that's a little to big of a difference??? nah...)  Yea... um.. what else...  Sakura is a princess and Syaoran is a prince... (it already sounds so clichéd...)  BUT DONT RUN AWAY YET!!! READ AND REVIEW IT FIRST!!!

**Love at First Sight?**

Written by ChibiChunsah

                "Ah!  Sakura, you look so cute!" Tomoyo cried out as Sakura stepped into view.  Sakura blushed as she always did whenever Tomoyo commented about her.

                "Aiii... Tomoyo, you know it's only because of the dress you made for me!" Sakura said her usual reply.

                "But anyways, you're the perfect model," Tomoyo said.  The dress was actually quite beautiful; one of her best works so far.  It was a white dress, simple yet elegant.  The hem nearly reached the floor and pale pink ribbons adorned it.  The silk sleeves flowed gracefully as Sakura turned excitedly in front of the big mirror.  She even had small white shoes that went perfectly with the dress.  All in all, it was a dress that every six year old dreamed of.

                "Sakura, Tomoyo, may I enter?"

                "It's Yukito!" Sakura squealed.  "Sure come in!"  The large doors opened to reveal a young boy who couldn't have been past thirteen years of age.  He was wearing a stunning white tuxedo that matched his silver mess of hair.

                "Sakura, Tomoyo, you guys look great!" Yukito said.  Immediately, a blush appeared in Sakura's cheeks.

                "Thank you, you look great too Yukito," Sakura replied.  Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

                "Anyways, your father wants you now Sakura," Yukito said.  "Follow me."  Sakura happily followed Yukito through the marble halls and up the spiraling stairs to the golden throne room.  The royal guards gave Yukito a nod, waved a small hello to their small princess, and opened the grand doors.

                The throne room was very spacious and had mirrors lined along the walls to create the illusion of even more space.  Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling scattering light into every corner.  Large tapestries picturing golden lions with silver wings sitting purposefully before a crown decorated the walls.  A large portrait of a young woman hung high above Sakura's head.  The woman had long hair that rippled down to her hips and enchanting green eyes.  Her lips were parted in a soft smile and her milky white hands were gathered gracefully in her lap.

                "Hello mommy," Sakura gently whispered as she entered.

                "Hello Sakura," a gentle voice said from within.

                "DADDIIEEEEEE!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards King Fujitaka.  "You're back!  Did you get me anything?"  Fujitaka laughed at his daughter's childish selfishness.

                "My little cherry blossom, when did you grow so big?  Have you always been this pretty?"  Fujitaka said with a large smile on his kind face.  Sakura blushed bashfully at her father's praise.

                "You were only gone for three days Daddy, I didn't change at all!" she said while searching her father for an interesting gift.

                "Looking for this?" Fujitaka magically (in Sakura's young eyes) brought out a soft stuffed animal.  Sakura gasped in delight and squeezed the little yellow bear in her arms.

                "Look Yukito!  It even has wings!" she said as she held it up for him to see.  Fujitaka and Yukito exchanged smiles as they watched Sakura.

                "Father!  You're back!" a voice from the doors called out.  King Fujitaka turned to see another young boy about the same age as Yukito walking briskly towards them.  He was dressed in a black tuxedo and his black hair was messily tossed about.

                "Touya, it's good to see you too.  Here, I got something for you," Fujitaka said as he embraced his son.  "Yukito, please bring forward the box over there."  It was a very simple black box, long but narrow.

                "Open it carefully,"

                Touya carefully undid the silver latches that held the box closed.

                "Come on!  Hurry up!" Sakura yelled at Touya at his slowness.  Fujitaka gave a look that silenced Sakura immediately.

                "Father this is beautiful...  I don't know what to say!" said Touya in awe as he opened the box all the way.  Inside was a sword encrusted with all kinds of jewels at the hilt.  As he lifted it from the case, the blade seemed to sing in the still air.  Even the sheath was decorated with intricate designs that seemed to come to life as Touya picked it up.

                "It's about time you got your own sword.  I spoke with your Weapons Master and he said you were excelling in your classes," Fujitaka said as he looked on proudly at his son.

                "Thank you Father," Touya said and gave a deep bow to show his appreciation.

                "Now all you all ready for the big ball tonight?  Sakura I hope you got enough sleep," Fujitaka said breaking the silent trance the sword had weaved.

                "Yup!  I got lots of sleep!  And look at the dress that Tomoyo made for me!" Sakura said as the twirled in small circles.  Fujitaka laughed as she almost tripped on the hem.

                "We have special guests tonight.  They are from a Kingdom we have just made alliances with.  I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight and don't insult them or give our Kingdom a bad name.  Touya put your sword away and meet us in the dining hall.  Sakura and Yukito follow me, dinner will be served soon," King Fujitaka switching from fatherly to kingly as he walked out of the throne room.

                The dining hall was lined with large tables at which the guests would sit.  At the head was the place where the royal family and the honored guests would dine.  The whole room was decorated with gold and red, the royal colors of Acirema.  Exotic fruits were placed in silver platters more for their looks rather than taste.  Sakura's bright emerald eyes soaked in all of the beauty around her.

                "Sakura!!!  What took you so long?" Tomoyo yelled as she ran towards the royal family.  "King Fujitaka, welcome back!"  Fujitaka smiled kindly and gave Tomoyo a hug as well.

                "I brought back some beautiful cloths for you to make new dresses with.  I thank you for the pretty dresses you make for my daughter but I bought the cloths just for yourself," Fujitaka said.  Tomoyo gave a slight bow of gratitude.

                Soon guests began filling the seats and King Fujitaka was busy welcoming his guests.  Sakura all of a sudden felt very shy, she had never seen so many people in one room before.  Tomoyo had been taken by her mom and was nowhere in sight.  She quickly headed back to where Touya stood drinking punch with Yukito.

                "Touya...  Are there always so many people?" she asked quietly.  Touya laughed softly at her naive comment and took Sakura by the hand.  Sakura followed Touya through the throng of people until they had reached the garden.  It was still light and warm outside and to Sakura's joy, quiet and peace.  A small fountain bubbled happily making the only noise in the serene garden with and occasional chirp of a bird or two.

                "You can wait here, I'll call you when you're needed.  Tomoyo is busy right now; her mom is intent on introducing her daughter to every important guest.  The poor girl..." Touya said.  After Touya left, Sakura sat on one of the benches of the garden overlooking an orchard of cherry blossoms.  A warm spring wind blew through the leaves and lifted blossoms up and carried them in a dance.  Sakura closed her eyes; the smell of spring was so relaxing...

********************

                Syaoran sighed as he followed his mother and father up the grand stairs of King Fujitaka's castle.  Why did HE have to go to the ball?  Why not one of his sisters?  He was sure that any of them would have wanted to come and see the legendary, handsome Prince Touya.  But no, his parents had dragged him out claiming that he needed to spend more time with other people.  His parents were right; he hated social events ever since his disastrous first ball Princess Mei-Ling had invited his family to.

*flashback*

                "SYAAAOOOO-RAAAAAANNN!!!" came a high squeal followed by the pitter-patter of running footsteps.  A second later, Syaoran was lost in a tight embrace of satin and silk.

                "Hey Mei-Ling…" Syaoran replied after she had finally released him.  Mei-Ling obviously could not detect the unenthusiastic tone in his voice.

                "I have waited FOREVER for this day!  Come on Syaoran, dance with me!" Mei-Ling said trying to pull Syaoran to the dance floor.

                "No," was the flat response.

                "If you don't dance, I'll tell on you!"

                "I don't care."

                "WAHHHH!!!  SYAORAN'S………  BEING………  MEAN!!!" Mei-Ling cried through hiccups.

                "Syaoran!  You're a guest in here, treat her with respect!  Go on dance with her," his mother snapped obviously annoyed at being interrupted during her conversation.  Syaoran let out a groan and reluctantly followed a rejoicing Mei-Ling to the dance floor.  The music suddenly because louder as Prince Syaoran and Princess Mei-Ling, the oh-so-cute couple, stepped onto the well polished marble floor.  He took Mei-Ling in his arms and started to dance to the waltz that the orchestra played.  At first Syaoran went with the music with Mei-Ling happily following his lead.  However, after a while, he became extremely bored of the same music and steps.  Unknowingly, he began to go faster and faster until Mei-Ling gave out a frightened whimper.  Seeing that he was scaring her, Syaoran went even faster never faltering in his steps.  Mei-Ling on the other hand was on the verge of tears and all she could see were Syaoran's cold eyes as they spun around the dance floor.  The other dancers cleared the dance floor and cheered on the couple no noticing the fright etched on the poor girl's face.  Even the musicians attempted to follow the pace Syaoran set.  Finally, the inevitable occurred.  Mei-Ling tripped on the hem of her dress releasing Syaoran as she fell.  The silence that followed was broken only by the soft sobs from the fallen girl.

                "I don't dance with crybabies," Syaoran said as he walked away.

*end flashback*

                From that day on, Syaoran always "mysteriously" got sick on days of social events.  Today however, a nosy servant had seen him pour some powder that caused a short fever into his drink.  His parents were notified and he was forced to come along with them.

He wandered through the crowd of people stopping here and there when introductions were necessary.  His mother and father were already deeply in a conversation with the King of Acirema and his son, Touya.

                "Ah here he is!  This is our son, Syaoran Li.  He is ten years old and the youngest member of our family," Syaoran's mother said as he walked towards them.

                "My daughter is six, perhaps you could meet her one time?  My son, Touya, is fourteen," King Fujitaka said with a welcoming smile.  Syaoran answered by glaring at him.

                "Please excuse his rudeness.  He is not used to such a big social events," his mother said trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

                "Not to worry, my daughter, Sakura, is just the same.  In fact, I have no clue where she is at this moment.  But if you would prefer a quieter place, there is a garden just past those glass doors," he said pointing to the garden where Sakura lay.  Syaoran gave a slight bow before leaving towards the French doors that the King had mentioned.

********************

                A brown rabbit nibbled on the fresh grass that grew near a small lake.  Sakura watched quietly while clutching the small yellow bear in her hands.  A strong gust of wind blew blowing her scent to the feeding rabbit.  For a second, the rabbit stared back up at Sakura as if debating whether she was dangerous or not.  Sakura made a move to pet the furry creature but it zigzagged away from her.

                "Wait!  I won't hurt you!  AHHH!!!" Sakura yelled as she slipped in the mud.  The small bear fell out of her arms and into the mud.  Sakura looked at the muddy bear and her ruined dress.  A teardrop ran down her cheek.  She tried to wipe away the tear but only succeeded in getting mud on her cheek.

                "Are you alright?" a young boy said.  Sakura nodded but refused to meet the stranger's eyes.  She saw the boy move closer.

                "Here, you have mud on your face," the boy took her face in his hands and wiped away the mud with a soft handkerchief.  Sakura finally gained the courage to look up.  Her small eyes took in the stern but kind face and the amber eyes that seemed so hide so much.  The boy took back his hand and picked up the stuffed bear.  He frowned at the muddy mess but took it to a fountain that bubbled out clean water.  After a long time of scrubbing and dunking the bear into the water, he brought back a wet but clean doll.

                "I washed your bear for you.  You should get out of the mud though.  I can't do anything about your dress though.  Here, I'll take you to your parents," the boy said.  Sakura took back her bear and stood up.

                "I don't wanna go back in there.  I'm just gonna stay here," she said.  For a while the two faced each other in silence.  Sakura felt extremely shy as she felt the other's silent gaze on her.

                "SYAORAN!  Where are you!" a woman's voice called, "Come back!"

                "That's my mom," the boy said and quickly walked away.

                "Syaoran…  That's a nice name.  I didn't even say thank you. He doesn't even know my name," Sakura thought to herself.

                "Sakura!  What happened?" Touya said, "and why are you blushing so much?"

                Sakura felt her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red at her brother's remark.

                "I fell in the mud…  This boy helped me but my dress is still ruined," Sakura said.  Touya looked disapprovingly at her dress and took her by the hand.

                "Come on you little kaijuu, you've had enough for today don't you think?  Let's go to your room and you can take a nice nap," he said as he led Sakura to her room.

Comments:

OK!  How did you guys like it so far?  Tell me if I should continue it or not!

~ChibiChunsah~


	2. Cant think of a title sorry

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own CCS or any of its characters.  But the story is mine so don't even think of stealing it!

**Author's Comments::**  Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews!!!  *blows kisses*  This chapter occurs… hmmm…. About 10 years later.  ^_^  

Chapter 2  (Can't think of a title for this chapter… sorry) 

"Hey Syaoran," said a pretty girl seductively while batting her eyes.  Syaoran ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

_Not another one…  I don't need a wife!  What the hell are my parents thinking!_

Water dripped from his hair creating dark spots in the crimson-carpeted floor.  He had been fencing with his father's best guard and had just finished a steaming hot bath.  A girl in his room was definitely not something he had anticipated.  He ignored the girl and crossed the room to his large oak desk.

"I don't know what my mother told you but I'm not interested in finding a girl anytime soon," he said without even looking up at the girl.  On his desk were letters from both parents urging him to find a wife by Yuletime… a mere three months away.

_Why are they doing this to me?  They aren't even old yet!  _

"What's the hurry?" the girl said as she walked towards him.  He looked up irked that she was still there.

"You look so serious, come on let's have some fun," the girl said running her hands down his chest fingering the buttons of his shirt.  Syaoran was all of sudden very aware of the girl's leg wrapping around his own.

_Where does my mom find all these whores?_

He looked at the girl's face for the first time.  He had to admit; she was pretty and was barely clothed in a provocative dress.  A cascade of blond hair framed her small face making her seem like a porcelain doll.  All her features were small but her large blue eyes which bored into his with hunger.  He realized how tired and stressed he was.  The girl was right, he needed to relax.

He kissed the girl full on the lips taking her by surprise.  His lips curved into a grin as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and played across his bare chest.  This was exactly what he needed.

**********

Sakura drummed her fingers on her desk impatiently.  Her father had insisted that Sakura be well educated and ever since she turned five, he had ordered private tutors.  However, much to Fujitaka's dismay, Sakura had succeeded in scaring away all of them.  None had lasted longer than a year.

Sakura smiled to herself.  She remembered the frenzied look on the last tutor's face when she had found a skunk waiting for her at her desk.  She scrunched up her small nose noticing the lingering scent in the air.

Next time I'll use a better smelling tactic…  Where's the new tutor?  Maybe Dad couldn't find one!  I could sure use the extra free time!

It had become increasingly harder to find a suitable teacher for Sakura.  Sakura had made sure that her classroom antics were known far and wide and many stories were told about the "unteachable princess".

Sakura would have much rather preferred to spend her day outside in the sun, riding to town, or even secretly practice fencing with her brother.

"Sakura," her father's voice called snapping her out of her daydreams and back to the dreary classroom, "I found a new tutor but she will not arrive until tomorrow.  So until your next class, you are free to do whatever you want within the castle grounds."

She was free!  Sakura waited until her father was out of sight.  Then she ran as fast as her dainty slippers could take her towards Tomoyo's chambers.  Tomoyo was sitting by a large window mending a tear that Sakura had made during a ride through the woods.

"Tomoyo!  I don't have classes today!  I can do whatever I want!" Sakura said excitedly.  Tomoyo smiled as she knotted the last stitch.

"I really wish I could stay with you, but I have to go to town to get the new cloths for our Yulemas dresses.  I have to start on those you know," Tomoyo said.  Sakura's large smile turned into a frown.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura said after a moment of thought.  An unusual silence fell between the two girls.  Sakura was not allowed to leave the castle grounds without a heavily armed guard as an escort.

"Sakura… You're not allowed to…" Tomoyo said softly.  Sakura's emerald eyes brightened.

"I'll sneak out!  You'll help me won't you?" Sakura said excitedly.

_Oooo what a new adventure!  This will be very exciting!_

"But how will you go around town without being noticed as a princess?" Tomoyo said.  Sakura paused.  Tomoyo, thinking she had convinced Sakura to stay in the castle started to put the needles and string away.

"I'll disguise myself," Sakura said suddenly, "Touya gave me a blond wig for my birthday once, we can use that!  And I can pose as your cousin!"  Tomoyo sighed; she knew Sakura would never stop until she agreed.

"Alright, I give in," she said.  Sakura beamed and hugged Tomoyo.

"So… Touya got you a blond wig?"

"Yea… remember that time I went through that phase where I wanted to dye my hair blond?  Well Touya got me a wig so I could see how stupid it would look," Sakura said.  The two girls laughed, as they got busy preparing Sakura for her first visit to town as a girl not a princess.

**********

"Hello Tomoyo dear!  Oh!  You brought a friend with you today!  My isn't she cute, what's her name?" an old woman said smiling kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Tera," Tomoyo said cheerfully, "This is Suiren, my cousin.  She's staying with me for a while."  Sakura gave a short curtsy in greeting.  Tomoyo and Sakura had spent a while choosing a false name to go under and practicing proper "commoner" manners.  

"I need those cloths I've ordered last week," Tomoyo asked.  Mrs. Tera entered another room that looked like a storage area.  Sakura turned her head to get a better look.  All kinds of imaginable fabrics were kept there.  Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's gaping mouth.

"It's here Tomoyo.  But I didn't get a chance to cut it the right lengths.  If you can stop by at the end of the day, I can get it done," Mrs. Tera said as she poked her head out of the doorway.

"That's fine, I wanted to show Suiren around town anyways," Tomoyo replied.  The girls said their goodbyes and left the store.

Sakura had never seen so many people in such a tiny space.  Whenever she came to town, all the streets were cleared so that the royalty could walk with ease.  Sakura had always hated the long and bothersome procedure that caused many people to grumble in protest.

The small street they were on was full of stands where hundreds of people flocked.  Each stand was unique in it's own way with too many things that Sakura found interesting.

"Saku… Suiren!  Come on, at this rate, we won't even get to visit any other streets.  This isn't the only street you know," Tomoyo said pulling Sakura away from a very persuasive hat seller.  Sakura pulled her arm away from Tomoyo's grip and went to look at another stand lined with mirrors.  She turned to look at herself in every angel.  The blond wig actually didn't look too bad.  In fact, it was sort of cute in a way.

"Hey lady!  Whatcha doin' starin' at yerself like yer royalty!  Move outa the way!" a gruff looking mand said.  Sakura quickly walked back towards Tomoyo who was strolling calmly through the crowd with a you-should-have-stayed-with-me expression on her face.

"That man was scary!  Is everyone like that?" Sakura whispered.  Tomoyo just smiled and motioned for Sakura to follow.  The two girls turned into a narrower, quieter street where smaller and less fancier stands were situated.

"This way, I want to show you this adorable café!"  Tomoyo said walking a little faster.  She walked a few steps more until she realized that Sakura was not following.  She looked back and found that the blond at an empty stand handling various odd looking objects.  Shaking her head in dismay, Tomoyo walked towards the stand.

"Look Tomoyo, isn't this cute?" Sakura said as Tomoyo approached the stand.  She was holding a small pink key that was shaped like a bird.  After holding it up for Tomoyo to see, she slipped it into a keyhole that held a thick book closed.

"It has the royal emblem on the cover…  I wonder if this key opens this," Sakura said.  A cold air seemed to blow around the little stand causing Sakura to shiver.  A small click was heard and the latch slid open.  Sakura reached to open the cover but another hand was already there.

"I'd advise you to go no further," a young man said.  Immediately the air around them seemed to change again going back to the stuffy hot heat.  Sakura gave out a sigh.  It had felt like one of those moments you read about in books.  Just before the hero or heroine opened the treasure chest or went through an unknown doorway.

"I'm sorry, my friend loves things she's never seen before," Tomoyo apologized while returning the key that Sakura had been holding.

"It's nothing.  But I'm curious… not everyone can open this book.  Hmmmm…  Have we met before?" the young man said while studying Sakura's face.

_Oh my god.  I think I've met this guy before somewhere!  I hope he doesn't recognize me!_

"Uh… no… I don't believe we have…" Sakura said a bit unnerved by how his deep blue eyes seemed to read her face from behind his glasses.

"Well then, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa.  It is a pleasure to meet you," the young man said as he took Sakura's gloved hand and lightly kissed it.

Hiiragizawa!  He was invited to the castle once because father wanted to give him a gift!  I remember now!  It's the same blue eyes and the black hair!  That must be how he got that book!

"I'm Suiren Daidouji.  This is my cousin Tomoyo.  She's showing me around town," Sakura said.  

"Yes, I know Ms. Tomoyo, I've seen her walk by a number of times," Eriol said shifting his gaze to Tomoyo.  To Sakura's surprise, Tomoyo said none of her usual witty replies and even seemed to turn a shy shade of pink.

"It's almost noon.  Did you two ladies have lunch yet?" Eriol asked.  Sakura just remembered how hungry she was.  They had eaten breakfast early and had been walking around for a long time.

"No… not yet," Sakura said.

"I know a great café nearby.  Would you like to join me?" Eriol said giving a warm smile.

"Actually we were planning on going there right now!" Tomoyo said a little too happily.

"Quite a coincidence," Eriol said boring his eyes into the bright amethyst eyes of Tomoyo.  To his and Sakura's surprise, she turned quickly away and became absorbed with a basket of ribbons that were at the stand.

"So are we going or not?" Sakura said impatiently as her stomach began complaining, "Come on Tomoyo!  Stop toying with those ribbons!"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura abruptly as if snapped out of a trance.

"Oh yea!  Of course!  Let's go!" Tomoyo said walking quickly away.

"Ms. Tomoyo, the café is the other way and your still holding onto my ribbons," eriols said with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh of course!  How silly of me..." Tomoyo said this time turning a definite shade of red.

What is she doing acting like that?  She never acted this way before… 

"If you like it, you can keep it.  A gift from me," Eriol said.

"Err… not to be rude but what do you do with it?" Sakura said examining the fabric.  It was incredibly soft and light but she could feel its strength and durability.  It was incredibly long and about five-finger lengths wide.

"This special ribbon has many different uses.  In the right hands, it may be a deadly weapon, it can also be used as a pretty hair ribbon, some people even dance with these and create beautiful shapes in the air, it can also be fashioned onto dresses and other clothing," Eriol said in a business like tone, "you can tie up your annoying siblings with this strong fabric, or it can be used as a rope to climb with."

(imagine Sakura and Tomoyo with dotted eyes and sweatdrops)

"Ok… well I think I can somehow put these on our dresses!" Tomoyo said to Sakura, "I'll take two ribbons, how much are they?"

"No no no… I said they are gifts!" Eriol said stuffing the ribbons Tomoyo had chosen into a bag, "Let's eat now!"

***************

**Author's Notes::**  Soooo?  How did you people like it?  I'm sorry I took so long getting this up…  I just moved to Chicago and my computer still isn't set up so I gotta go to the library to do this…  Well be a responsible reader and REVIEW!!!  ^_________^

Hehe how did you guys like the blond Sakura thing (haha I thought it would be interesting).  And about that lil incident with Eriol…  I don't think I'll have any more magic in this story…  if I do then it won't be a lot.

~Chibichunsah~


End file.
